Shenanigans Episode 100
Recap Saturday The party starts the session in Shenanigans. Victor Von Snobb is offended by all the "monsters" in the party. Jackson the stablehand comes over to the party and asks the party to do a job for him. He needs a love potion and offers to pay the party a ruby. The party agree to the quest. The party head to Woghorts and ask about acquiring a Love Potions from the Quartermaster, Susan. Susan says that they'll only sell love potions for those with a good cause. The party need to gather ingredients, a jar of honey, the tear of a broken heard as well as a puppy dog tail. The party leave the school and Sarff, Cleric of Suffering, suggests they find someone who really loves their dog, kill the dog then collect his tears. Doreen, Cleric of Fear, suggests they get a puppy, give it to a child for a week, then kill the puppy and get the tear then. The party agree to the plan, but decide not to do inside Bergshire. The party head to a farm selling 3 week old puppies for a silver coin each. Sarff buys 1 puppy (naming him Brownie) and Doreen buys 2 puppies (she names the one puppy she wants to keep Snuffles). The party then head out of Bergshire along the road northward to go to another village to pull off their plan. While walking along the road of 9-Orcs, Orcish Warband, charge at the party. After the party kill half the orcs, they retreat. Doreen is knocked out during the fighting. The party travel for the rest of the day then make camp at dusk at the side of the road. Sunday The party arrive in Kurshwikk. The party start looking for a child who wants a pet puppy. Victor Von Snobb spots a dejected 8-year-old girl. Victor talks with the sad child, Suzy, and finds out that they had to put down her pet Horse Grimmy. Victor insidiously offers her Sarff's puppy, Brownie, to cheer her up. Victor makes sure to use his own brother's name while doing this and not his real name. Victor tells Suzy he'll be back in a week to check up on the puppy. The party head into Kurshwikk proper and rest for the week. Monday Victor wakes up on the beach after partying with a woman, Sophia, that Victor considers ugly. Victor tries to loose Sophia but the party help her stay around. Sarff enjoys Victor's suffering greatly. Victor is forced by social convention to hang out with the woman. At the end of the day the Sarff pays for Sophia to have a safe carriage ride back to Bergshire to stay in Shenanigans and wait for the Party's return. In the evening Karasu pickpockets a person for some money. Rest of the Week Zunken Rushbutt helps out at the blacksmith. Doreen heals people at the temple. Sarff begs for money. Kyla people watches. Sunday The party head back towards Suzy's farm and see Suzy walking down the street from Church carrying Brownie under her arms, looking at the puppy lovingly. Doreen & Victor approach Suzy while the others hide. Suzy says her father is still at Church visiting her mother's grave. Victor tries to lure Suzy into the woods, but Suzy says she made a promise to her father to never go into woods with a stranger. Victor agrees to do the health inspection of Brownie the Puppy here outside Suzy's farm instead. Doreen stands behind Suzy as Victor takes the puppy. Victor then slays the puppy with a dagger as Doreen holds back Suzy. The party collect the puppy's blood. Karasu steps out of his hiding spot and casts "Command: Cry", but Suzy was about to do that anyway, and her tears start to flow. Doreen collects the tears. Sarff watches the suffering closely then cuts off the Puppy's Tail. The party then leave Kurshwikk, with Doreen leaving behind the puppy she didn't want with the crying Suzy. Monday The party get back to Bergshire and head back to Woghorts and meet with the Quartermaster Susan and give her the ingredients and 100 gold. Susan says the potion will be ready tomorrow. The party get back to Shenanigans and Sophia is there talking with Desmond and Lizzy. Desmond gives Victor & Sophia a private table by the fireplace. Victor tries to have Sophia break up with him, but she rejects all his ideas. Victor gets blunt, calls her ugly and says he doesn't want anything to do with her, and walks away. Sophia leaves out the back door. Tuesday Victor gives Jackson a make over. The party go collect the love potion. The drinker of this potion will fall in love with the first person they see. It should only be with the best possible conditions. The party give the potion to Jackson and are paid the ruby. Jackson looks at his own reflection in water and drinks the potion. Experience 366 exp each Significant NPCs * Jackson - Stableboy at Shenanigans, hires party to get him a love potion * Susan - Quartermaster at Woghorts, makes the love potion for the party. * Suzy - 8 year old girl. Was given the puppy, Brownie, to break her heart for her tears * Sophia - "Ugly" Woman who fell in love with Victor Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes